conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihā́mmic
pá mamûnám ontā́ bán : non nobis solum : not for ourselves alone General information The Kihā́mmic language (Kih. Latin: Lố kihāmatī́zô tárak, pronounced kɪhaːmaˈtiːzo ˈtaɹak) is the main language spoken in Kihāmát. It is an inflected fusional nominative-accusative language, which has two numbers, three genders and nine cases. There are approximately two million native speakers of Kihā́mmic at present; about two thirds of the country's population, the majority of the remaining third speak Kihā́mmic fluently as their second language. The language belongs to the isolated Panlaffic language family, which is indigenous to the eight islands that make up Kihāmát. There are six other extant Panlaffic languages. Brief history of Kihāmát Kihāmát, formally known as The Socialist Republic of Kihāmát (Kih. Latin:'' Lố Kihāmátī aguntokôvanatī́zô agənamīšā́n'', pronounced kɪhaːˈmatiː agʊntɒkovanaˈtiːzo agənamiːˈʃaːn), comprises of eight closely grouped islands in the North Pacific Ocean. The islands have been unified as one sovereign state since AD 1316, prior to this there had been five separate royal families. The Kihā́mmic Civil War was the result of tensions between the five countries. The Civil War commenced in late 1298 and did not finish until the accord of 1316, which effectively saw the largest of the kingdoms assume control of the others and thus The Kingdom of Kihāmát (Kih. Latin:'' Lố Kihāmátī yegašā́n'', pronounced jɛgaˈʃaːn) was born. The new government was highly centralised, ruled by the monarch and a selected council. The monarchy lasted for over three hundred years, but was replaced by a republic in 1638, after a popular revolution due to prolonged food shortages due to the mismanagement of farming land. The Kihā́mmic Republic (Kih. Latin:'' Lố Agənamīšā́n kihāmatī́zô'') replaced the monarch with a president and created a non-partisan parliament, general elections to the parliament would take place every four years and presidential elections would occur at the same time. In the 1680s unofficial political allegiances that had developed led to the creation of the first political parties in the country. In 1691 it was a requirement to be a member of registered political party in order to be a member of the National Parliament and presidential elections were abolished an the leader of the party with the most votes assumed the office of President. The Kihā́mmic Republic remained continuously stable until the 1870s. A series of floods had devastated the islands in between 1869 and 1871, meaning that once again food was in short supply. After the natural disasters there were numerous protests throughout the country criticising the government’s handling of the situation, left-wing politics was ascending. The staggering results of the 1881 general election shown are shown below: *Communist Party of Kihāmát - 64.2% *Kihā́mmic Socialist Party - 21.6% *Liberal Party of Kihāmát - 7.1% *Conservative Party of Kihāmát - 5.3% *Kihā́mmic Nationalist Party - 1.1% *Kihā́mmic Monarchist Party - 0.7% A year and a half after the Communist Party gained control of the parliament they announced the foundation of a new Kihā́mmic state, The Communist Federation of Kihāmát (Kih. Latin:'' Lố Kihāmátī hartamôvanatī́zô kalāšā́n'', pronounced kalaːˈʃaːn). The parliamentary system was replaced by a less centralised system, whereby the country was split into 5 autonomous regions, with a supreme council of government officials on the largest island. By the end of World War II in 1945, in which Kihāmát played no part, the Communist régime had become more and more centralised and was met with popular protests during the 1940s. The protests became more and more frequent during the early 1950s, the government resisted the popular appeals and elections were abolished in late 1953 (the last elections having taken place in 1949) as the government saw the public as too ill-minded to make a rational judgement when voting. This only heightened public discontent with the régime and in 1955 the country came to a stand still, the Parliament Building was stormed by protesters and the Communist Party ousted from power, replaced by an interim government made up of politicians of various political persuasions. Political parties began to reform and elections were held the following year, the result of which are shown below: *Kihā́mmic Socialist Party - 31.6% *Conservative Party of Kihāmát - 29.3% *Liberal Party of Kihāmát - 17.2% *Independent - 8.2% *New Party of Libertarian Kihā́mmic Communist - 7.1% *New Kihā́mmic Nationalist Party - 5.4% *Party For A New Kihā́mmic Kingdom - 0.7% *Communist Party of Kihāmát - 0.5% Following these election results the elected government held a referendum six months later concerning the type of government to use. The options for and results of the referendum are displayed below: *Socialist state: democratic elections every five years, collective leadership rather than a head of state, decentralised semi-autonomous regional control, small scale regional privatisation in certain industries, regular referenda on important matters of state. - 38.4% *Parliamentary republic: democratic governmental and presidential elections every five years, semi-decentralised regional control, privatised economy. - 31.7% *Federative republic: regional autonomy, regional elections every four years, supreme control by a supra-regional body, supra-national and presidential elections every six years, privatised economy. - 24.6% *Communist state: semi-democratic elections every six years, elections for Premiership every five years, centralised governmental control, no privatisation. - 4.9% *State capitalist nation: Centralised non-partisan system, semi-democratic elections every five years, election of Premier by committee, no privatisation, highly centralised economy. - 0.4% Three months after result of the 1956 referendum The Socialist Republic of Kihāmát was proclaimed as the successor to the interim government. Kihāmát has not undergone another régime change to date and very little has changed in the structure of government, though currently the influence of political parties is beginning to dwindle as more and more unaffiliated politicians are being elected. Geography of Kihāmát The Kihā́mmic islands are found in the North Pacific Ocean approximately 1000mi (1600km) from the coast of Mexico. The islands As mentioned above, the country is made up of eight islands, which had previously been divided into five kingdoms. The list below corresponds to the number map of the islands on the right hand side: #The Island of Raibáûī (Kih. Latin: Lû́ Raibáûī ailī́, pronounced ɾaɪ̯bˈau̯iː aɪ̯ˈliː) #The Island of Laāláûī (Kih. Latin Lû́ Laāláûī ailī́, pronounced laaːlˈau̯iː) #The Island of Tōrnáûī (Kih. Latin Lû́ Tōrnáûī ailī́, pronounced tɔːɹnˈau̯iː) #The Island of Rātəná (Kih. Latin Lû́ Rātəná ailī́, pronounced ɾaːtənˈa) #Upper Fnórāt (Kih. Latin L''ố Fnórāt vī́samô'', pronounced ˈviːsamo) #Lower Fnórāt (Kih. Latin L''ố Fnórāt lốmô'', pronounced ˈlomo) #Rock Island (Kih. Latin Lû́ Nukailī́, pronounced nʊkaɪ̯ˈliː) #The Rock of the Church (Kih. Latin Lố Nukā́č, pronounced nʊˈkaːtʃ) Former kingdoms The coloured map below shows how the five kingdoms were divided up: *Red: The Kingdom of Raibáûī (Kih. Latin: Lố Raibáûī yegašā́n) *Yellow: The Lôppic Kingdom (Kih. Latin: Lố Yegašā́n lôpatī́zô) *Blue: The Kétassic Kingdom (Kih. Latin: Lố Yegašā́n ketasatī́zô) *Purple: The Duchy of Rātəná (Kih. Latin: Lố Rātənī́ yāšā́n) *Green: The Kingdom of the Fnórāts (Kih. Latin: Lố lámô Fnorātámī yegašā́n) Phonology and orthography The Kihā́mmic language can be written in either the native Panlaffic script, in which all Panlaffic languages are traditionally written, or in the Standardised Romanised Panlaffic Alphabet used below. Consonants Kihā́mmic has twenty consonants, although there are some letters that represent two phonemes. P p : p voiceless bilabial plosive L l : l alveolar lateral approximant, ɫ velarised alveolar lateral approximant (directly before another consonant) M m : m bilabial nasal N n : n alveolar nasal, ŋ before g'' and ''k D d : d voiced alveolar plosive H h : h voiceless glottal fricative K k : k voiceless velar plosive R r : ɹ alveolar approximant (in the middle of a word), ɾ alveolar tap (at the start of a word) B b : b voiced bilabial plosive Þ þ: θ voiceless dental non-sibilant fricative, ð voiced dental non-sibilant fricative V v : v voiced labiodental fricative Z z : z voiced alveolar fricative Ž ž: ʒ voiced palato-alveolar fricative F f : f voiceless labiodental fricative G g : ɡ voiced velar plosive S s : s voiceless alveolar sibilant Š š: ʃ voiceless palato-alveolar fricative Č č: tʃ voiceless palato-alveolar affricate T t : t voiceless alveolar plosive Y y : j palatal approximant Vowels There are twelve vowels in the Kihā́mmic alphabet, some of these may vary depending on dialect. A a : a open front unrounded vowel, æ near-open front unrounded vowel (rare, dialectical) Ā ā : aː open front unrounded vowel E e : ɛ open-mid front unrounded vowel, e close-mid front unrounded vowel (at the end of a word, dialectical) O o : ɒ open back rounded vowel Ô ô : o close-mid back rounded vowel Ō ō : ɔː open-mid back rounded vowel, ɔ open-mid back rounded vowel I i : ɪ near-close near-front unrounded vowel, i close front unrounded vowel (dialectical) Ī ī : iː close front unrounded vowel Ə ǝ : ə mid-central vowel, ɜ open-mid central unrounded vowel (rare, dialectical) U u : ʊ near-close near-back vowel Û û : u close back rounded vowel, uː close back rounded vowel Ū ū : uː close back rounded vowel Phonotactics Most of the consonant clusters and diphthongs are self-evident, however, the less obvious of these are shown below: GK gk : kː germinated voiceless velar plosive KG kg : kː germinated voiceless velar plosive KH kh : kɦ voiceless velar plosive, voiced glottal fricative GKH gkh : x voiceless velar fricative KGH kgh : x voiceless velar fricative Alphabet As previously mentioned, all of the Panlaffic language have traditionally been written in the Panlaffic alphabet. However use of the Romanised alphabet is gaining use. Panlaffic alphabet The Panlaffic alphabet is a true alphabet. An example of its use is on the Coat of Arms of Kihāmát, as shown to the left. The word on the scroll spells "Kihāmát" in its native script. Although the Panlaffic script in the past had two case, majuscule and minuscule, only the majuscule is now generally used and the minuscule is never used in any official context. Romanised alphabet N.B.: *Acute accents over vowels indicate primary stress. *''A'' and ā'' are always stressed if it the last letter of a word. *Ə'' is never stressed unless it is the only vowel in the word. *Pluralisation moves the stress to the infix, -''am''-, unless this violates the above stress rules. Basic grammar Overview The table above gives a basic idea of the structure of Kihā́mmic grammar. Cases The Kihā́mmic language has nine case: #Nominative #Accusative #Genitive #Ablative #Allative #Instrumental #Prepositional #Terminative #Comparative (or equative) Nominative case The nominative case is used to name something as well as to denote the subject of an action or state. Kih. Latin: "lố gốt" ; English: "the dog" Kih. Latin: "lố gốt ? ?" ; English: "the dog bit the man" Accusative case The accusative case denotes the direct object of a transitive verb. Kih. Latin: "? ? lố gốt" ; English: "the dog bit the man" Nouns Nouns have three genders: masculine, feminine and neuter; two numbers: singular and plural; they are also declined according to case. Masculine Singular Plural Feminine Singular Plural Neuter Singular Plural Diminutives and augmentatives Diminutives = -''ûn''(á''/û'') Articles Articles appear as both definite (i.e. "the") and indefinite (i.e. "a", "an" or "some") and are declined as nouns. Definite The definite articles correspond to the English "the" and the French "le", "la", "l'" or "les". Singular Plural Indefinite The indefinite articles correspond to the English "a", "an" or "some" and the Portuguese "um", uma", "uns" or "umas". Singular Plural Adjectives In Kihā́mmic, an adjectives agrees with the noun it qualifies in gender, number and case. Type I Type I adjectives have the standard singular masculine ending -''nômô''. Singular Plural Type II Type II adjectives have the standard singular masculine ending -''ôvan''. Singular Plural Type III Type III adjectives have the standard singular masculine ending -''amô''. Singular Plural Type IV Type IV adjectives have the standard singular masculine ending -''atī́zô''. Singular Plural Type V Type V adjectives have the standard singular masculine ending -''ónsô''. Singular Plural Personal pronouns Personal pronouns are declined just as noun, except for the fact that plural personal pronouns do not exactly resemble the pluralised version of the corresponding singular personal pronouns. The plural forms of the second and third person personal pronouns can be used as polite personal pronouns as well, just as in French "vous" can be the plural or polite form of "you" and as "Вы" can also do the same in Russian. Masculine Singular Plural Feminine Singular Plural Neuter Singular Plural The plural neuter pronouns are also used for mixed gender groups. Reflexive To form reflexive pronouns (i.e. myself/ourselves et cetera) the suffix -''ná'' is added to singular pronouns and -''nám'' added to plural pronouns. For example myself, masculine accusative, in Kihā́mmic is ekôná and ourselves, neuter instrumental, is mamûnám. Verbs Verbs are conjugated according to tense, number, gender, voice, mood and aspect. First conjugation First conjugation verbs have the ending -''áþ'' in the infinitive. For example, garanáþ, meaning "to play", is conjugated as follows: Singular Indicative mood Present: Past: Future: Conditional mood Imperative mood Plural Indicative mood Present: Past: Future: Conditional mood Imperative mood Participles Participles are adjectives and decline as such, they are always type III adjectives. Second conjugation Second conjugation verbs have the ending -''ū́t'' in the infinitive. For example, kasū́t, meaning "to drink", is conjugated as follows: Singular Indicative mood Present: Past: Future: Conditional mood Imperative mood Plural Indicative mood Present: Past: Future: Conditional mood Imperative mood Participles Third conjugation Third conjugation verbs have the ending -''óš'' in the infinitive. For example, fûrnóš, meaning "to stand up", is conjugated as follows: Singular Indicative mood Present: Past: Future: Conditional mood Imperative mood Plural Indicative mood Present: Past: Future: Conditional mood Imperative mood Participles Dictionary A list of countries in Kihā́mmic can be found here. Example text Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Fictional Languages Category:Artistic languages Category:Panlaffic languages